Blogger and Tumblr
by Amyaco
Summary: A story about what Blogger and Tumblr would be like if they were personified. Hint: romance is most definitely involved.


Author's note: Thanks to this post, I now ship Blogger and Tumblr hardcore, enough to write my first fanfic. Wow. So ya, enjoy! :)

Blogger leaned back against a wall, settling into a familiar position where he could see the back of Tumblr's tousled hair but still seem inconspicuous. Tumblr leaned forward, flailed her arms, and spun around a few times in her chair. Blogger quickly ducked out of sight, smiling. Blogger liked to watch Tumblr from afar. Not in a creepy way of course, but she was just so...interesting. She seemed to always have this kind of intensity and exuberance. Blogger, who was content to sit back and let life go by, was compelled by the way she threw herself into things. She just seemed so full of life. And funny. And cute.

"Hey, long-winded, anybody home?"

Blogger snapped out of his thoughts. Oh great. Twitter. She didn't really appreciate his extensive and thought-out personality, while she often annoyed him with her lack of eloquence. She was nice, but she always was bothering him!

"Sorry, were you saying something? I got a little distracted by an idea that I had, although I'm sure you know how that goes. But then I forgot it, so I had-"

"Yeah yeah, but it looked to me like you were eyeing DevA from across the room. #suspiciousmuch?" She pulled a pencil out of Blogger's hair and twirled it, another one of her annoying habits.

DeviantArt? Blogger respected her artistic opinions, but theirs was a relationship of mutual respect. "What? No, DevA's just a friend. I was looking at-"

Blogger stopped, suddenly turning red. How could he be so stupid? If Twitter knew how he felt about Tumblr, the news would spread like wildfire. And then Facebook would hear about it, and-

"Looking at….what?" Twitter asked, sticking her face closer and turning her head to follow his line of sight. Suddenly, her eyebrows shot up. "TUMBLR?!" she gasped.

"What is it?" Blogger felt his stomach drop as Tumblr stuck her brunette head around the corner. "Twit, did you need something?"

Ignoring Blogger's silently frantic protests and arm signals, Twitter skipped on over. "Have I ever got news! " In a desperate attempt to stop this train wreck, Blogger lifted his voice and said "Tumblr, could you maybe help me out? I'm trying to write a review of a BBC show and-"

"I AM THERE." How did she move so fast?! Blogger froze, completely terrified. She was right next to his face, peering intently at his computer. She didn't wear perfume like most girls do, but he could smell the enticing scent of morning coffee (or all-day coffee, in Tumblr's case) emanating from her curly hair, right beneath his nose. How could she be so attractive in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? When he dared a glimpse at her face, Blogger realized Tumblr was talking to him. "What show are you writing about?" Her shining hazel eyes eagerly turned up to meet his light gray ones. Blogger barely registered that Twitter had wandered away, already bored. His whole world consisted solely of those two eyes.

He gulped, blinking rapidly, and searched his mind for an answer to her question. Something, anything. His eyes glanced to her chest, no, SHIRT, and he went out on a limb. "….Sherlock?"

Tumblr shrieked and jumped about four feet in the air. "Oh my gosh you don't EVEN know do you ship Sherlock and John? But they're so canon well not TECHNICALLY canon but oh my gosh they totally ARE although not that cannon is a BAD thing but stephen moffat WHY and all the feels I don't even…"

Blogger didn't really know what Tumblr was talking about, but he could tell that she had gone into one of her fanfic hard-core shipping modes. Gosh, he hated that so much. If you gave her a pencil and eraser she could come up with a whole backstory, romance, and tragic ending, but never in a thousand years would she ever imagine herself in a relationship. Tumblr, he thought, you have so much admiration for others, but why can't you see how great you are yourself?! You're so pretty, and creative, and really witty. You're so smart about so many things. "Why can't you see that I like you?!"

Tumblr had stopped talking, and a blush was slowly rising to her cheeks. "What did you say?"

Blogger blinked. Then he realized that he had spoken out loud, and he stared at tumblr, almost ready to cry.

"Blogger, tell me, what did you just say."

Blogger's mouth gaped open, his mind racing a thousand miles an hour yet simultaneously blank. Suddenly, he stood up, scattering loose papers everywhere. Blogger grasped Tumblr's wrist, pulling her out of the room while everyone else looked on, startled. He caught only glimpse of Twitter's shocked face before he opened the hallway door and dragged Tumblr through it. He closed the door and turned around to look into Tumblr's still bewildered face. "Blogger," she said, "What is it?"

Blogger looked at the girl he'd admired for so long, the girl that, if he was honest with himself, he really loved.

"About what you said earlier…." Tumblr started to speak and then stopped, looking down, embarrassed. "I just wanted you to know that I think you're nice and smart and pretty attractive. I mean, I knew that you could never like me back because that kind of thing doesn't really happen in real life, but I could always dream…"

"Tumblr," Blogger said quietly. Tumblr stopped talking and looked up. "What is it?"

Blogger stepped forward, grabbed her scarf, and pulled her towards him until their eyes were inches apart. Then he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. He was tired of watching.

Tumblr's arms started to reach around his back, but then stopped and broke away, gasping. "Why me?" she asked. Blogger smiled, then laughed outright at her confused look. He hugged her tightly, running his fingers through her messy curly hair, and breathed in the smell of all-day coffee. "Tumblr," he said, "you are so remarkable."


End file.
